Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins was known to be an adventuorous hobbit who was born in the Shire and the former owner of Bag End. He had a strong strain of Fallohide blood running in him, and developed the corresponding love for adventure, Elves, Dwarves, and places outside the borders of the Shire. He was the son of the staid Bungo and the adventurous Belladonna Took. Bilbo had existed quietly for most of his life, living off his late parents' considerable fortune, supplemented with freelance work as a scrivener and tutor for illiterate hobbits and rent from the inhabitants of Bagshot Row further down the Hill. In the year TA 2941, Bilbo first met Gandalf, who offered him to serve as Thórin and Company's burglar. On this adventure, Bilbo first visited Rivendell and many other legendary places in Middle-Earth (including Goblin-Town, Thranduil's Palace in Mirkwood, and Erebor). He played an important part in the slaying of the Dragon Smaug, most chiefly by noticing the weak spot in the Worm's underbelly where Bard Bowman was able to land his deadly Black Arrow. But most importantly, Bilbo was led by fate to discover Sauron's long lost One Ring in Gollum's cave in the depths of the Misty Mountains, beneath the lairs of the Goblins of the High Pass. Following his adventures, he was able to live comfortably in the Shire on his portion of the Dragon-hoard. Ever since his adventure, he adopted his young relative Frodo after Frodo's parents Drogo and Primula Baggins, were killed in a terrible accident. Bilbo and Frodo lived happily together in Bag End for many years since they shared the same birthdays. At the age of 111, with a dramatic exit, Bilbo had left the Shire during his eleventy-first and Frodo's 33rd birthday, a party which Bilbo called the Farewell Feast. At this time, Bilbo's possessions, including the awesome One Ring which came into Frodo's hands. Bilbo remained in Rivendell for over a year, except for visits to Dale and Erebor. During this time, Bilbo devoted himself to writing, poetry, song-making, and scholarly work. Some of the significant works among these are the first part of the Red Book of Westmarch, entitled There and Back Again, the poems "Errantry" and its epic reworking (with help from Aragorn), "The Lay of Eärendil"; and the great scholarly piece entitled Translations From the Elvish. These works credit Bilbo as the greatest of all Hobbitish scholars. When Bilbo passed over the sea with the Last Riding of the Keepers of the Ring during the early years of the Fourth Age, he was the oldest Hobbit who had ever lived, at 131 years and 8 days (with the exception of Gollum). He passed away in comfort while he lived at Tol Eressëa sometime later. He is remembered as much for his extreme generosity, self-deprecation, and scholarship as he is for his exploits and accomplishments. Appearances *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (First appearance) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (Mentioned only) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' Category:Baggins Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Hobbits Category:Hobbits of the Shire Category:Males Category:Ring Bearers Category:Thórin and Company